An inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, is inflated by gas provided by an inflator. The inflator contains a body of ignitable gas generating material. The inflator further includes an igniter. The igniter is actuated so as to ignite the body of gas generating material when the vehicle experiences a collision for which inflation of the air bag is desired. As the body of gas generating material burns, it generates a volume of inflation gas. The inflation gas is directed into the vehicle air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it expands into the vehicle occupant compartment and helps to protect the vehicle occupant.
A convenient way of making a gas generating material is by extrusion. A gas generating material that is extruded can be configured into a variety of shapes, including rods, channels, and other structural shapes suitable for use in various types of inflators. Most current gas generating materials that are extruded tend to burn very hot and emit significant amounts of particulate exhaust.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,444 discloses a process for continuous manufacture, by kneading and extrusion, of a pyrotechnic charge consisting essentially of a crosslinkable silicone binder and an oxidizing filler. The oxidizing filler comprises ammonium perchlorate and sodium nitrate.